Sebastian Monroe
Sebastian "Bass" Monroe is the former President and de facto dictator of the Monroe Republic and the Commanding General of the Monroe Militia. Biography |-|Pre-Blackout= Born in 1982, Sebastian Monroe was friends with Miles Matheson since childhood. They both enlisted in the Marines when they became adults. Before shipping out for basic training, Bass had a brief sexual relationship with Miles' then-girlfriend Emma Bennett. After Bass and Miles shipped out, she found out she was pregnant with his son. However, her parents refused to allow her to tell him and Bass had no knowledge of his son until many years later. At some point, possibly during Operation Iraqi Freedom, Bass served two tours of duty in Iraq. In 2010, Monroe's family was killed when they were hit by a drunk driver on the way to a Harry Potter movie. As he was getting drunk and contemplating suicide in the cemetery, Miles arrived and talked him down. By 2012, Monroe was a US Marine sergeant stationed at Parris Island, South Carolina along with Miles. Bass was in the car with Miles when the Blackout occurred, texting a woman named Susan. The Blackout disabled all the vehicles forcing the two Marines to walk to their base. Upon arriving, the security detail prompted the Marines to present I.D to enter, Monroe was lacking his identification, but noted an unidentified member of the security would vouch for him. Monroe then raised his arm, revealing a tattoo with a large "M" in a circle and "Monroe" beneath, which prompted the unidentified security member to allow him entry. |-|Post-Blackout= Eight weeks after The Blackout, Bass decides to accompany Miles Matheson when he announces that he is leaving the base and going to Chicago, as Miles is the only family that he has left. They took handguns from the base munitions depot and departed. As they walked from Parris Island to Chicago, the two happened upon a young couple in an orange tent who had been murdered and their supplies taken. A little farther down the road, they encounter two men beating a third over his supplies. Bass initially says that they should keep going, but Miles confronts the pair. Monroe is shocked when Miles shoots the two men, but he helps Miles carry the beaten man to safety. Eventually, Bass, Miles, and Jeremy Baker formed the Monroe Republic in order to keep the region from falling into complete anarchy. Eleven years after the Blackout, Miles felt that Monroe's lust for power was undermining his ability to govern the Republic and attempted to kill him, but was unable to pull the trigger. A drunken and depressed General Monroe summoned Tom Neville to his office in Philadelphia and tasked him with hunting down those responsible for helping Miles. Bass remarked how there was a part of him that wished Miles had pulled the trigger, and insists that Miles cannot be hunted down, as he is not an ordinary man but the creator of the Militia. Around this time, rumors began to circulate that Monroe had gone mad with power, even among Militia troops. He also began preliminary work on restoring electricity to the Republic at this time. Neville is brought before him to answer for snooping around in the basement. He then remarks how his work at getting the power back on is necessary to the survival of the Republic. Monroe then loads his pistol, disengages the safety, and offers Tom a drink. He then explains that the prisoner Tom saw was Miles' sister-in-law. To further their efforts at restoring power, he promotes Neville to captain and charges him with finding Ben Matheson, all the while encouraging Neville to be ruthless in his pursuit. During that time, Monroe has held Rachel Matheson hostage in hopes that she would help him in his endeavor to turn the power back on as Miles originally planned. Fifteen years after the Blackout the Monroe Republic is led by Sebastian Monroe himself. Sebastian and formerly Miles Matherson had trained and led their soldiers to the point that their army was feared across the continent. Monroe sent soldiers to go and find Ben Matherson, as he knew something about turning the lights back on. So Monroe sent Tom Neville, a highly skilled Captain, and a company of troops. After months of searching they finally found him. There was a fight, in which Ben Matherson was killed. Later, at Kimberton Pennsylvania, Monroe himself is interrogating a captured Rebel, but kills him when he is unable to extract any information. Personality Bass is charismatic, charming with an all-or-nothing personality. He comes off as emotionally fragile when it comes to personal relationships. Although he was deeply devoted to Miles and viewed him as a brother, like many brothers do, Bass was sometimes jealous of what Miles had (sleeping with Emma and as he hinted, coveted Nora). After Bass's parents and sisters were killed by a drunk driver, Bass was going to commit suicide, but Miles talked him down. After the Black Out, Bass exhibited a strong loyalty to Miles, but he didn't care about the Republic or the men they were leading, which shows in his lack of interest in keeping the Militia in check. Bass is deeply paranoid after Miles tried to assassinate him. He carries his gun with him at all times after the attempt and once shot one of his advisors in the head after he heard about Neville's desertion and that his son, Jason, was not dead but alive and fighting with the Rebels. Bass comes off as a womanizer as well. With most of the women he has interacted with, he exhibits a charismatic, suave persona that is meant to put them at ease and easier to manipulate. Allies Enemies Trivia *Despite the fact that he can manage a state with an iron-fist Monroe faces severe depression caused by his lack of friends and the fact that his family was killed in a car accident.